


My Ace and Little Miss Heroine-chan

by 7midnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7midnight/pseuds/7midnight
Summary: It's every otaku fangirls' dream to be able to come into their favourite anime's world. Change the things they don't like, save the characters they like, become a mary-sue OP character who has a hell of mysterious, angst backstory and finally have a romantic love story with that said favorite character. But what if it's not the case? What if you are neither the heroine nor an OP character? What will you do?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. It seems that I am not The Heroine

It's every otaku fangirls' dream to be able to come into their favorite anime's world. Change the things they don't like, save the characters they like, become a mary-sue OP character without weakness and finally have a romantic love story with that said favorite character. Yeah, they are aware that those fantastic imaginations are going to ruin the storyline and even make their favorite character not their favorite character anymore because of the change in their personality. However, a dream is a dream, right?

Oh well, back to the story. I am now in those kinds of stories, got sucked into my favorite anime like the fanfiction stories that I love so much. When I realized that, my first thought was 'yay! I can meet him', the second was 'wow, am I super strong now? What kind of power do I have?', last was 'is this means that I'm the heroine?'. Yes, yes, I know those should not be my reaction, anyway, my last thought prooved wrong quickly.

Sadly, it seems that I'm not the heroine here. While I was standing busily with excitement and fantasizing about the situation we were in. Little miss heroine there, already kicked Mr. Magma, sent him flying and save my dear Firefist from getting a hole on his back. Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, we (me, little miss Heroine and our mutual gentleman who seems to already take action to save as many as people possible from both sides) are in one piece world. And... We have landed ourselves in the Marineford battlefield. Oh, Why you asked?! Well, I don't know but I can guess.

Okay, let's go back to the moment of this mess started, shall we?

It was a cold evening in the world that heroes, assassins, mutants, magus, vampires, werewolves and other mysterious beings are well known, and feared. We saw heroes on the TV almost every day, meet mutants frequently and aware that our city destroyed too often. Though the Magus is still hidden successfully and Vampires and Werewolves were almost just a legend now. We still acknowledge their existence. I was sitting on my comfy sofa watching my favorite recorded anime one piece for hundreds of times while waiting for my roommate to come bringing our client. I wasn't that happy, to be honest, we were supposed to be assassins, but here we were accepting a request to babysit some little princess (not that she needs protecting, according to my partner). Not sure what he meant, but I was betting that she was one of those little Ojousamas who is pompous, selfish, arrogant complete with hohoho laugh.

It took me by surprise when she arrived. She was far from my imagination. She was very quiet and had an expressionless face. Slender body coupled with long shiny black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. The eyes that only been found in seven people. The higher up called them unidentified highly dangerous beings. Even though they were humans. The seven of them against the world. She was the only one left now. She was an obedient child that almost look innocent. She even still had had baby fat on her rosy cheeks that made her look younger and more adorable. She didn't act selfish nor she was arrogant. She didn't laugh Hohoho too, in fact, she seemed not to be able to laugh at all.

Immediately after they came home, they joined me watching one piece, didn't complain even when I keep rewinding the scene when Ace died. She was just sat there, in my love seat, both eyes wide. Her beautiful amethyst eyes cloudy, looking lonely and full of pain. I almost feel guilty, but I was too busy grieving for my Ace's death while keeping my annoying partner out of the remote!

He was trying to off the TV, saying that he was bored with the same show and wished to watch the news instead, all while glancing at Heroine-chan.

By the time I feel fed up with him and going to knock him out to the next week, the weirdest (common) thing happened. A struck of lighting, a thundered noise, a bright light enveloping us, then darkness. When I come to, here is (whatever here was) what I found. My annoying partner busying himself helping whoever he thinks deserves to be helped, little miss Heroine kicking enemies and saving the MC. And me. Dazed. Isn't it unfair? Why didn't I too get a spotlight?

Sigh, it really seems that I'm not the heroine after all.

It's an irony, isn't it? I'm always dreaming of saving him but in the end, when the chance truly comes it was someone else that was saving him. Well, at least he is alive.


	2. Let me introduce you to...

I have dreamed about this scenario for so many times. Imagining to be able to come to his world and save him. In my fantasy, I was the one who saved him, changed his fate. Then, we got to know each other and like many clichés in other stories, maybe we would fall in love and have our own happily ever after. But of course, in my fantasy, there was no other Heroine because I would be the so-called Heroine there. No, the fact that it wasn't me who saved him and there was obviously a Heroine that wasn't me, I am starting to realize that fantasy would be just a fantasy. Even though some of my fantasies are indeed become a reality now, still... I can't help but feel disappointed.

I don't mind not having a power-up as I already have power like what I have mentioned before. In the world that we lived in, I am one of those people called Mutants. My mutation seems to happen to my hair. It was able to turn into needles which depends on my desire can be tools to poison or paralyze those who were planning on harming me. Where there was poison, of course, there would be an antidote too. My hair was able to produce that. Don't ask me how... I have no idea either. I just unfortunate or fortunate enough to born with it.

Life as a mutant is not all sunshine and rainbows. I admit I was fortunate to have parents that loved me as who I am. Others were not as fortunate. Many of the cases of Mutants' death was caused by their own family. Long ago before Heroes exist, we whom born with power (mutants, Magus, etc.) r or are not human (vampires, werewolves, etc.) are scorned and feared. The non-human was already separated themselves and live in a secluded place so they were not easy to find. The Magus was very competent in hiding themselves too, so there were mostly us, The mutants that fall as victims.

Most of us were confused when the first sign of mutation appears. Not all of the Mutants born with their mutation, some of the mutations appear when they were teens or even adults. In most cases, the confused one was immediately given freedom (read: killed) by the people around them to stop them from becoming a monster. At least that was the reason, the mutants hunting cult said when they were hunting me and killed my parents because they thought that I was brainwashed them. Honestly, I was only 15 at that time.

As I have mentioned I was lucky to be able to experience a life that other people called normal. Goes to school and had friends and family that loved me. After they died to give me a chance to live, I met someone that now become my partner who now busy saving people life's around us like how he saved me last time.

Ah, it seems that I've fallen to one of my bad habits again. I forgot where we were and was busily daydreaming. The war is still raging, my partner is darting from place to place saving whoever unfortunate soul that had fallen victim. Heroine-chan is now poking and groping Ace... Wait... What? I did a double-take, yup, the situation didn't change. Little Miss Heroine-chan is still poking my beloved Ace on his cheeks and chest, patting his head and his muscles (oh can you see those muscles? Damn... No, No, don't droll. Not so the time...) yeah so she basically groping his body. While muttering to Ace, or maybe to herself.

"Oh, you're real? Thank goodness you're not dead. Come on, we should go. He is going to get up soon, and he looks really tired and you look terrible." She told Ace who seems to freeze where he was, body halfway between standing and sitting down, as if he was about to get up but freeze halfway. Luffy still is hidden protectively behind him.

Ace blinks at her and blinks again and again and again. His mouth gaping like what I am probably doing right now. Heroine-chan goes back to him when she realized that Ace is not following her but instead is still frozen where she left him. She pokes Ace on his chest again and Ace following her finger with his wide eyes.

"He" she points at Akainu whom still down due to her power I guessed "would be able to get up soon" she informs Ace, "you look really really really terrible right now" she points at Ace's whole body "and he looks half-dead like he is going to fall over anytime and not going to get up for the next few days" she finally said with a huff while pointing at Luffy who really looks like he was forcing himself to be conscious.

Ace blinks at her for several moments before following the direction of where her finger pointed. Looking at Luffy's condition seems to have unfrozen him, he nods at her and immediately scooped Luffy in his arms the following the Heroine-chan to a safe place, thank god.

Yes, I might be angry, jealous and sour about her poking, prodding and groping Ace, but she keeps Ace alive so I think I am able to forgive her just a tiny bit.

Suddenly a bullet zoomed past me, if my partner is not pulled me down in time, it would have nested nicely in my head. Lucky me, I guess?

"What are you doing?" he asked me with his are-you-crazy-please-don't-say-you-are-and-leave-me-being-the-only-sane-one-in-this-crazily-bizzare-situation looks.

"Sorry, let's follow them," I told him while rolling my eyes.

He took it as a yes, I'm fine answer it seems as he immediately went back to his fighting formation and leaving me with my own fighting stance. Punching, dodging, and in my case paralyzing them is more than an easy task to do for us. In a few minutes, we were able to reach where Heroine-chan took Ace and Luffy. They were hidden in some kind of protective bubble, the outsider of the bubble seems to not able to sense us. Is this a special treat for the Heroine? She seems to have many powers.

Shu immediately went to attend Luffy as we reach them. I glanced at Ace whom indeed looks terrible and full of worry. I really want to go to him to tell him that Luffy is going to be okay, he would have some scars, yes, but he would be okay, especially when Ace is alive this time. But before I even make a move, Heroine-chan is already there to comfort him, saying exactly what I want to said while once again patting Ace on his muscly bicep.

I tilt my head while staring at them blankly, not creepily I hope. I feel like I am forgetting something important. What was it again?

"Shu?" I called my partner, he hmm-ed me without even glanced at me, still focused to help Luffy's condition. "I seem to forget something important, do you remember what it was?" I asked. This time he glanced at me before answering.

"Shoes?" he asked back. I look at my, Shu's and Heroine-chan's feet. Indeed, neither of us has shoes on our feet. Now I am aware of it my foot feel ache, even though I was fine a few seconds ago. Weird isn't it? But no, it is definitely not shoes that I was forgotten.

I put my hand on my chin and continue watching my beloved Ace and Heroine-chan. She is really adorable, which isn't fair. How am I supposed to compete with that? She has such a cute name too. Hmm, name?

Ah, maybe it was her name that I was forgetting. I haven't introduced ourselves, have I?

My name is Ichinose Miu, Age secret. My power is already been mentioned before. I am a half-half, my mother was a beautiful Japanese lady while my father was mixed between Japanese, British, and Germany. Thanks to him I inherited his blond hair and blue eyes. I like my hair in medium sizes, like now. The tip was just nicely fallen between my ears and shoulders. Sadly, I am not what you would call sexy, I only have a pair of modest breasts, the average body builds that neither short nor tall. Though, it still works perfectly well in seduction art when I needed it. While my primary job is an assassin, to normal people I am just your average university student who is diligently trying to graduate.

While my partner, Verdinand Shu is a pure British Man before he was abducted by, ironically, a mutants cult. After he was saved by his late mentor, he lived in New York up till now. He is a brilliant genius and a kind person. At his young age, he has already become a certified doctor. He is actually able to be whatever he wants if he has enough ambition but he told me his passion goes to saving as many and people possible. Up until now I still don't know what his power is. He never tells and I never asked. I don't need to know, because he also acts like he doesn't need it. He never uses his power bit he still is strong as hell. Even without his power he always able to save my life countless times.

Shu is not only genius but also annoyingly handsome as hell. With his blond hair and green eyes, he was every girl's boyfriend-wish-to-be, even after he mysteriously dyed his hair light blue for some reason, he still is a favorite among the lady of all generations. A true heartbreaker, indeed. Sadly he always acts like he is not interested in romance. Before knowing about heroine-chan, I thought that he was asexual. Now though? Ugh, I hope Shu won't become the so-called second main lead. They always end up getting heartbroken. Come to think about it, he fits all the criteria. I hope I was wrong.

Especially it was clear that Heroine-chan doesn't seem to have a romantic interest in Shu. Oh, I should stop calling her Heroine-chan I supposed. Her name is Hoshizora Shieru. Nobody knows her origins. Where she comes from, who her parents were or are, nothing. She just existed.

Adorable face, straight shiny black hair that flowing and covering her back nicely. Plus the only owner of a pair of amethyst eyes in the world, or at least in our world. Before an accident happened, there were seven people Including her, has eyes like that but a few weeks ago a horrible accident suddenly happened that makes her the only one now. Rumour has it that she was the one who annihilated them, but who knows. No one knows the truth and it's not like she is going to tell the tale.

Hmm, the introduction is done but I still feel something is missing. Let's go back for a moment. What happened after Ace died again?

Luffy cried and carried by Jinbe to safety, then Whitebeard fought Teach and died. Wait... Whitebeard died... Whitebeard...

"Oh shit! Whitebeard is going to be killed!" I curse at my own stupidity. Who cares about the introduction really? How much time has been gone? What if whitebeard already dead?

Ace whipped his head to look at me with wide eyes that seem to ask what do I mean.

"Whitebeard is going to fight Blackbeard and he is going to get killed. Whitebeard is strong... but the fruit... It's the fruit... He would..." I stuttered and trailed off as Ace dashed past me with Shieru hot on his heels. He knows Whitebeard is strong but he had fought Teach, he knew first hand how dangerous the fruit was, of course, he worried. Besides, Ace wouldn't be Ace if he didn't act rashly and stupid.

I shared wide-eyed shock eyes with Shu and glanced to where both of them gone then to Luffy who is currently out of the world consciousness.

"Oh dear," Shu sighs.


	3. Home is where... Where is home?

He was the one that I admired most. I liked his stubbornness, his bashfulness, his protectiveness, and the way he loves his precious people more than he loves himself. I admit that he is not the first choice that people choose as a favorite character but for some reason I always liked him. Not a romantic feeling but I do wish I can be someone that can change him, make him feel special and show him how much is his life worth. Yeah, I know it sucks. I knew it was not a noble wish, maybe that is why it was not granted?

Every time people asked me the question, what is my type? My answer is always 'Portgas D Ace'. I love him so much that real people do not have as much value as him. That's why when he died, my heart was so broken to the point of me keep watching his death episode over and over and over and over till it has become an obsession. That may be the reason why we are here now. Oh, god! I knew it! It was my fault, wasn't it? Shu... Heroine-chan... Forgive me!

Speaking of Heroine-chan and Shu...

Shu is still looking wide-eyed at me...

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" his eyes asked. That is enough to make me blink back to reality.

"I, I, I'm going to check on them," I said before I fled.

I don't remember how long it was to reach them or how much time has passed. By the time I reach them, I saw Whitebeard on his knees (alive... To my relief), Ace is fighting Blackbeard (That idiot!), Shieru is busy saving and keeping his sorry arse alive (thank god!) as much as I wish to be the one to save him, I still thankful to anyone who can keep him alive. Keeping him safe and alive is the most important thing after all.

I glanced at other Whitebeard's pirates, some of them are still fighting but most of them are already near their ship or helping their injured brothers to the ship. I saw Marco and Jinbe running to reach Whitebeard.

"Would you able to take him to the ship?" I shouted at them.

Marco's reply was "I'm sure we can manage, yoi" while I skidded to them. Jinbe nodded at me before glances at Ace and Shieru.

"Don't worry about them." I said, "Shieru will keep him safe and take him to your ship soon." I assured them before turned to Shieru.

"Hime-chan, forget about the ugly one, take him to his brother now, I will help these ones over here!" I shouted again. She looked over me and nodded solemnly, then proceeded to grab Ace's belt (oi, oi, oi... Hime-chan)

Almost at the same time, Marco asks "who are you? Why are you helping us, yoi?"

"How are you going to help us?" Jinbe asked with a confused voice.

"Not the time, safety first". I answered shortly.

I grab my necklace and take out the teleportation paper that was there.

"This is my last paper please trust me just for now, hold on to each other and one of you hold on to me. We only have one chance" I told them.

They looked at me suspiciously, so I turned to whitebeard "Please..." I plead. He looked at me searching the truth from my exclamation, a moment silent, then he nodded. I breathed out in relief. As each of us holds on to each other and I chanting the spell, Whitebeard's voice as he called to his crew boomed.

"My children we're retreating! Back to the ship and sail! We shall meet at the sea." his voice overlapping with the sound of the Whitebeard's pirate cheers and Blackbeard shouts of rage "Coward!".

I noticed The Red-haired pirates from the corner of my eyes as the world swirling around us.

* * *

I feel the grips on my wrist tighten as the world swirls back on us. I heard coughs and thuds behind me as I get back on my bearing. I also noticed Shu hurrying to us as soon as we appeared.

"Are you okay? Are they okay? Where are they? Oh god, you're bleeding!" He asked frantically, then hurried to tend Whitebeard before I had a chance to answer.

"It just a small wound, my child. Nothing you need to worry much. I'm more curious about who are you and what are your stories" whitebeard reassures us but it doesn't seem to affect us much as Marco still said "Pop, you've been stabbed" and Jinbe grips seem to tighten more.

"Please let my friend, Shu, to check on your wounds first Whitebeard-san, it will make us feel better. After that, I promise we will answer all of your questions" I told him as I walk to where Luffy is still laying.

"Is that Luffy-Kun?" Jinbe asks as he noticed who was lying on the floor beside me, his eyes full of worry as he asks me about what happened to him.

"Ace's little brother?" Marco added.

"Yes, that is Luffy-Kun, Ace-kun little brother. He is okay, he was just tired as his body had reached its limits. He needs to rest his body until its fully recovered and he will be as good as new again". Shu explained before I do.

"Ah, you also will need a full rest time and a more complete check-up, Whitebeard-san. I am afraid that what I did is not enough to help you. Now if only she is here we can quickly move you all to your ship. Really, where is she?" Shu continues.

"I'm thankful for your help my child" whitebeard said at the same time Marco ask "who are you talking about?"

Jinbe looks at me for an explanation. I sigh...

"I thought they were already here. I asked her to bring him to his brother. The last time I saw them She was grabbing his belt... "

"What do mean grabbing his belt?" Shu asks in alarm.

I shrugged (okay... I'm still sour about that). I was about to answer him when the sound of "ooofff" and a loud thud startled us all. We stood ready to attack when we notice who it was. Ace looks like someone who has fallen from the sky and landing on his stomach while Shieru was landing gracefully beside him.

Almost immediately Marco, Jinbe, and Whitebeard called out to Ace.

Ace looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes found Whitebeard then slowly he said "Oyaji..." Shieru helped him up as he teared up from relief after finding out that his father is alive.

"Luffy?" he asked.

"He is here and okay. He just needs to rest." I said. He turned to me as I answered. He saw Luffy still out of the cold but okay then sigh...

"Thank god! I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to him... To any of you," he adds "I'm not worth it"

We all are ready to retort but again Heroine-chan is beating us to it.

"Of course you are!" she said "If you still have someone that loves you, that ready to throw their own life's for yours it means that your life is more than worth it. It would be rude if you, yourself, think that it was not worth it". She looked up to see Ace staring in wonder at her. She ducked her head with a red face then run up to hide behind Shu. "At least, that is what I think" she murmured.

Ace blinked and blinked and blinked at her.

Shu sighed again and nursed his head.

"Shieru-chan" he called "Will you able to take us all to their ship? I'm sure their family is worry about them. The soon we arrived on their ship the safe we can be and maybe after that we can do the explaining thing to clear up all the confusion".

"Okay... Be ready" she said.

"wha..." Marco started but he never finished his sentence as on the blink of eyes we were out in the ocean.

"what the hell?" Ace shouted when he noticed that we were standing on the ocean.

"wha... How... " he said then lost his words as Shieru, who was still behind Shu, answered. "I never been on your ship, I don't know which one, so here we are. I will be grateful if you show me which one".

Everyone was gaping at her, including me. I know Shinobi can walk on water but I don't know that they (or maybe it is only her? ) can make someone else standing on it too. Shu sighed again. I feel like Shu was sighing a lot today... Then...

"Gurarara..." Whitebeard who has been quiet all this time laughed and told her that their ship was called Moby Dick and it was the big ship with the shark head. That is what led us to finally on the deck of the Moby now.

I watched the reunion with happy tears on the corner of my eyes alongside with Shu and Shieru. That scene was what I've been imagining if Ace was alive in canon. His family's joy when they welcoming him back, his joy when he finally knows that who his father never matters to them, that his family loves him as he is.

Luffy was taken to the infirmary as soon as we arrived along with the surgeon of death, Law. One of the Whitebeard's, Namur, said that he met him when they were on the way to the Moby when the Heart pirates helped them and asked about The Straw-hat kid, according to him, Luffy would need surgery as soon as possible due to the medicine from Ivankov. He knew because Ivankov met him and ask for a favor to save the kid. That's why he asked permission to board the Moby. It seemed that some of the problems from canon are still happening even with the change we brought.

It was lucky really, that Namur has a good instinct. Because with Law here, not only Luffy but also Whitebeard can be saved. They just need to negotiate about a thing or two with Law.

Ace is in the heart of his family. It seems that they reluctant to let him out of their sight. I saw his former first mate scolded him then squished the life of him in a bear hug while still trying to look manly. Ace himself is brimming with joyous tears and grins as he let his family hug him.

I saw Shu put his hand on Shieru head as she looked at Ace wistfully.

"You sure you're okay, Miu?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I am glad that they're alive. We might need to do the explaining things soon though. What are we going to tell them?" I asked him back

He sighed again

"Stop that!" I said sharply.

"Stop what?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's annoying! You've been sighing a lot today, Shu?" I complained.

"Well, I can't help it. This situation is ridiculously weird even to my standards" he retorted.

We are about to enter our normal banter if the sound of someone clearing their throats did not reach our ears. We turned to see Marco and Ace standing beside Shieru, looking at us patiently.

"Ah... " I said.

"Sorry," Shu added.

"Not to worry, yoi," Marco said. "if you're not too busy maybe we can move to another place? I'm sure Oyaji has a lot of questions for you guys and since Law permitted him to have the discussion, I'm sure he will want to do it as soon as possible, yoi" he added.

"Ah, we're not busy. We can do the discussion now. The sooner is the better." I replied. Shu nodded at my reply.

"We're planning to let all the commanders and Jinbe listen to your explanation but as the commanders are busy tending to our crews and allies so only a few will join us for now, yoi" at our blank look he continued "we will fill them out with the explanation later. We hope we don't mind, yoi"

His words were said with a lazy tone but his eyes hardened as if to tell us that it was not a question but a statement from them that what we told them will be also told to their missing crews.

"Sure, we don't mind" Shu answered with the same nonchalant as him.

After that, we were escorted to Whitebeard's room which also seems to be his private medic bay where Whitebeard, Jinbe, Namur, Izou, and Vista were already present.

"Pop, here they are, yoi" Marco greeted them.

Whitebeard looked at us and smile. I noticed that even with all the medical kinds of stuff around his body, he still has this authoritative aura around him as if it wants to be a prove to anyone who disagrees, that he still fitted as the strongest man in the world.

"Welcome my children. Before we start our discussion, let me tell you how thankful I'm for your help to save my children. To save one of us. We owe you!"

"Yeah" the other commanders chorused in answers.

"If you don't mind, may we know who you are?" Izou continued for his captain.

"We were glad that we were able to help" Shu explained. He is our speaker man as to say. The one who talks and negotiates. Between the two of us, He always the good with words one while I'm more of an attack and torture person one.

"My name is Verdinand Shu, she is Ichinose Miu" He pointed at me. I bowed at them while he continuing our introduction "we both are 23" I glared at him. There wasn't any need to tell them our age, was there?

He then pointed at Shieru which I noticed was once again standing with Ace beside her (why oh why...?! Is this a sign that both of them belong together?)

"and that little princess over there is Hoshizora Shieru, she is our ward's and still 14" he informed them while looking pointedly at Ace. ah, so that was the reason, I thought to myself.

Ace looked startled for a moment before he turned to Shieru.

"You're 14?" He asked.

"I'm 14" Shieru replied expressionlessly.

"I see," he said distractedly.

Shu ignored them to continue his explanation.

"There is not much we can explain on why we were in the Marinford or how we were just suddenly pop up in the middle of your war because, to be honest, we also don't know how that happened. One moment we were in our house and then the next moment we find ourselves in the middle of a war. We were able to survive due to the internal instinct that was horned into us to react in the situation like that, we supposed."

He put his hand on his chin as I said "as to why we were helping you, let just said we think that the marines are an arse to execute someone just because of his or her heritage. It was nonsense and unacceptable in our eyes. Besides we are familiar with the Whitebeard's pirates" I look over to Shu.

He nodded before continuing my explanation "You might not know us, not only because we are not famous like you are but also because we mostly keep ourselves out of the world. And we are not from here."

Whitebeard looked thoughtful as Vista asked, "not from here?"

"Ah yes..." he was still trying to find the right words to explain without making it sound like we were lunatics when whitebeard stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain further, child. That explanation is enough for us. You helping us is already enough to prove that you're not enemies" he said.

"Are you sure, pop. Yoi?" asked Marco for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's enough for me. What about you my children? Do you have questions to ask our guests?"

The other commanders and Jinbe shook their heads but Ace looked at us and asked "So, what is your plan after this? Are you going to leave the Moby? "

"Hmm..." Shu said. I know he was speechless because we haven't talked about what are we going to do after this and how are we going to go back to our world. We don't know how to go back yet, we are more or less are trapped here, aren't we?

"Oh, shit!" I blurted

"Language!" Shu chided me.

Ace looked between me and Shu "Err..." he said tentatively

"We haven't thought about that yet. We not only don't know how we were here but also don't know how we are going to go back home" Shieru who told them as she peeked to look at Ace's face, She then turned to Whitebeard and said something that we were trying not to think about "or where is our home supposed to be from here, actually". She finished.

The Whitebeard's and Jinbe stared at her. Ace blinked to her. she blinked back. They looked at me, at the same time. I looked back and only can rub my neck while smiling sheepishly.

Shu looked at each of us, sighed, then murmured. "oh dear..." once again.


	4. It's hard to hate her

Time passed quickly after that. Luffy still makes an appearance at Marinford and goes for 2 years training under Rayleigh after so many tears and hugs and promises to Ace. Law also has excused himself and his crew to continue their journey with the promise that the Whitebeard's pirate will offer their help when he needs any. Nothing changes much from the canon except whitebeard offer to help The Heart pirate. Oh, I almost forget, Whitebeard himself participating with Luffy in the Marinford 'offer a pray thing' to show the world that Luffy is alive and Whitebeard is not dead and still as strong as ever. The day after the war, the paper was full of news that Luffy was dead and Whitebeard fleed because he scared and thought the Marine was far more superior than The Whitebeard's pirate. And of course, they also added that Ace was injured gravelly to the point that he was in the bring of death.

Ace, of course, was furious of the news and was planning to go and burn the Marinford right now, right then (that hotheaded idiot will never learn I supposed) but luckily his crew brothers were able to stop him. Not without a fight, of course. He is Ace after all. Not until Whitebeard himself stopped him, saying that he was grounded that was why he can't go. The face he made that time was priceless.

"But, but, but, Oyaji! If someone can't go it's you. Your wounds are still healing. You're not well yet" he argued.

But Whitebeard was determined to go. He felt he needed to go. Some of his children had fallen there after all, of course, it was his duty as their father to pay some respect to them, he said.

As for us, the Whitebeard's pirate is kind enough to offer the Moby as our temporary home while we find a way how to go back home. The mood was still sober and joyous.

Ace was still grounded and Shieru was by his side so often that sometimes I unconsciously thinking as if Ace is there, so Shieru also will be there.

Speaking of Shieru, I thought I would dislike her... more. What with her closeness with Ace, the way that Ace's eyes always following her movement, the softness in it when he spoke to her. I was jealous. I love him. I thought because Ace was my type of guy I would want to be his as well. I still love him but strangely ever since I came here I never get the idea to be his. He still my type of guy. I still want to be part of his life (as a friend maybe?), still love to watch him and wish him to have a happy life but now I'm convinced that the love I felt for him is not romantic. I just love him like a fan who loves their idol. Still jealous when Shieru is close to him, thought other feelings also added to it as well. Strangely I was also looking forward to their development. Who first will fall in love? Because I am convinced that they would fall in love with each other. How is their future gonna be? Those questions keep popping up in my head. Sigh... It feels like I'm watching real-life dramas and that made me excited.

They're so different, yet it seems that Ace is the one that can make Shieru speak more. Shieru is young and very quiet, she has no many emotions, yet Ace seems to be captived by her already. He took care of her more than us the one that supposed to be her babysitters. Shieru also seems to be more open and at ease with Ace but somehow their conversation was always made us misunderstand. Just like this morning at breakfast, they managed to get half of the people in the table choked on their food.

It started with an innocent question from Shu.

"What happened to your eyes? Sleep problem?" Shu asked Shieru when he saw her red eyes.

"Mmm... got a nightmare." She answered.

It was just a normal conversation until Ace who was gulping his breakfast paused to take a look at Shieru, who then also innocently said "Wanna sleep with me again tonight? You don't have nightmares when you slept with me, right?"

As soon as the words left his mouth half of us already choked on our food and another half were looking at them wide-eyed. I was busy holding Shu down. He looked as if he just about to go and punched Ace in the face.

In the midst of those Shieru only nodded her head, calmly replied "Mmm... I would love to. I love sleeping with you. You're always warm, I think it's the cold that made the nightmare came."

Izo was the first one who was able to recover himself.

"Oh my..." he said "I never thought you had it in you Ace. She is a bit too young don't you think? Or maybe that is always your preference? Hmm? Hmm?" he continued while wiggling his eyebrows at Ace.

Shu's shocked "Wha... Wha... Wha..." was remain unheard as both Ace and Shieru stared blankly at Izo.

Finally Ace broke the silence after swallowed his food.

"What are you talking about? What preference? Luffy was much younger than her when he started to sleep with me". Haruta was chocked some more because of that. I saw his face turned blue. Beside him, Marco was trying to stop him from dying.

"Ace..." Vista started, I was sure he was about to ask what kind of relationship between Ace and Luffy was when Shieru turns to us with her head tilted.

"Am I not allowed to sleep with Ace? In the past, I always asked to sleep with my brothers when I had a nightmare. When I was young, Aniki used to said that the monster that made a nightmare appears will be scared to give you one if you have someone else sleeping with you. Of course, I knew it was not true now but I'm getting used to it. I felt more ease if I have someone with me"

After she said that, a collective of "Ahhh..." along with understanding face appears in everyone's face. By then, looking at the crimson on his face, I get that Ace already understood what was Izo meant.

His shout of "it's not like what you think!" was joined by the laughter of his brothers.

That was the first time I realized that the closeness between Ace and Shieru is not hurting me. It was the opposite. It makes me excited to know what is going to happen next.

Different from my first impression of her. Shieru is not bad actually. She is young and acts all princessly, she doesn't smile much not because she thought us not worthy of her smile but because she was not able to show emotion. She is a genius and curious by nature, always so eager to learn. Same as us, she also has a dream. Oh and it seems that the people she loves most in the world are her brothers. I didn't know that she has brothers or what happened to them but it's cute that she listened to what they said and make it as a law for herself. She is not as perfect as people made her be. She lacks many things and has many flaws too. After getting to know her little by little, somehow it's hard to hate her.


	5. When you realize that it's all real

They are sleeping together.

Yes. I knew that before this happened. I heard it from his own mouth last time and I still couldn't count how many times I saw them cuddling, whether it was on the deck, in the room that I shared with her, maybe, mostly in his room or somewhere in the random places. I never take a second thought about it, until now.

In the back of my mind, I knew that something changed between them. I knew that their relationship is not as innocent as previously. I just didn't want to admit it.

As much as I tried to convince myself that I wasn't hurt by their closeness, I guess I still feel disappointed. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't love him romantically, but I do want to be someone that he loves. That makes changes to his life.

I couldn't explain what is this feeling I have. I think the best way I can explain is that this feels like when your idol suddenly announced that he was going to get married to his secret girlfriend you are not aware of and you got heartbroken by it, or when your ship on a manga or anime is not sailed?

When you read the series and you rooted for the main character to end up with a character but in the end, it was another character that ends up with said MC. Maybe that kind of disappointment is what the feeling that I'm currently having is right now.

To be honest, I don't know why I am here right now. My heart hurt, my body trembling all over and my feet feel like they are turning into jelly... Oh, I guess, I knew why I'm still here right now listening to that.

I wasn't naive and far from innocent. I wasn't a virgin either. This kind of thing is not new for me, but somehow this one shook me through enough to the core. I have more than enough obsession over him. Sometimes, when I was on a mission and it was required to seduce my target, I fantasying that it was him that was doing me to hide my repulsion, or when I was touching myself and horny as hell, I often imagined him on top of me moaning and calling my name. Of course, it was the seiyuu's voice that I heard because obviously, it was the only voice of him that I knew. I remembered how much I wish I can hear his real voice at that time. Oh, the irony...

All of these real now. I can see him in flesh and not just in his animation or manga self, I can hear his voice, the real one and not the seiyuu... Once again one of my fantasies is becoming reality, yet it wasn't my name that he called when he was moaning in pleasure. It wasn't my name that he shouted when he climaxed. It was her name.

My body trembling faster as I unconsciously bury my face on my knees, hands covering my ears to block all the noises they made. It wasn't their fault, they didn't know I was here, I try to reason to myself. Oh, how I wish to go back to a few minutes ago if I knew this what I would find at the other end of my case, I wouldn't have volunteered to check on them. I breathe in and out to steady my hurting, beating frantically heart. I still can hear his voice that been moaning her name in pleasure in my memory. It's hurt. My heart is hurt. I sniffle quietly. I wasn't aware that I was crying. I was looking forward to their development, I knew they would fall in love and I was waiting for it to happen. I was so excited to witness their happy ending. I still do but this is too fast. I am not ready yet. I want to see them as they shyly realize their feeling toward each other, then the sweet confession, and finally the romantic scene as they have their first kiss by the sunset... Not this! Why did they skip all that and went straight for the final act?! I rubbed my teary eyes angrily with my arms as I tried to control my sniffling voices.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my head. Judging from his smell, I knew it is Shu. No, I am not creepy or have a smell fetish. It just happened that he always has a nice smell even without parfume. I don't know how long he is been there. I don't know if he heard what I heard too. He didn't say anything and I didn't ask him too. Shu stays as I calm myself down and we leave as soon as I can move my leg again. We never discuss any of it anymore.

Now, lying in my bed while thinking that Ace and Shieru were so innocent before, they still are actually, there was never a sign that they would be doing something that naughty behind our back. It is perhaps just my assumption though, thinking that Ace is as innocent as Luffy when it comes to sex. I meant the manga is a Shounen manga, romance is not what it was all about, the plot itself is more about adventure, nakamaship, and family. It was a story with a lot fighting inside it not some Shoujo that's why Ace and Sex is not something that I thought would be heard often. The Author that created him never bother to touch that particular subject because he doesn't need to. His manga does not revolve around that kind of thing anyway. Or so at least that was what I thought before...

All of this thinking makes my head hurt. I sigh and decide to get some fresh air. I knew I would find her somewhere in the deck. And right I was, there she is. Ever since that incident happened Shieru often stay up alone in the deck looking at the sky. I thought she looks lonely but I never went my way to talk to her. I did wonder why Ace was not there with her, but now after knowing what is happening when we were not looking... I don't know what to think anymore. She was quiet when they did it, Ace was laud, yet she was so quiet. It's as if she doesn't want it. As if Ace was... I don't want to think about it, even if it was just an assumption, I don't want to assume that Ace was forcing her. I mean Ace wasn't that kind of person, was he?

I don't know, do I?

Sigh, I don't want to ruin my image of Ace more than this. I am aware that my image of him is not really him anyway. It was just my idea of him, but I still want to treasure it. Come to think of it, it is possible... Ace forcing her, I mean. Ace is an adult and a pirate to boot. As nice as a pirate is, they are criminal and there is still a possibility that they slipped doing something immoral once or twice, wouldn't they?

Then again, even though Shieru is just barely a young adult, she lives in a world where bad and good are hard to judge. Our world is grey. There were no innocent, we live in a world where a kid can be an assassin. Shieru lives right in the midst of that. Surely, something like seduction and sex is also something that she lives with. She could be the one that was seducing him.

Wait, why again I was still pondering about this? Whatever happened, be it Ace that forced himself on her or Shieru who seduced Ace, the fact that they are sleeping together will not change. It won't change, but I still need to know. So bracing myself... this time I decide to grace her with my presence.

"Why are you staying here all alone, HIme-chan, don't you feel cold?" I start, looking at her who was only wearing Ace's old shirt.

"Shieru is fine. I am not a Princess, Ichinose-san. I cannot sleep, that is why I am here. It's cold but I don't have anything else to wear, besides, you are also here and looking as cold as I am." She answered.

I rolled my eyes at her smart reply before I continue, "Did you have a nightmare again? I thought you were okay if you are spending the night with Ace? anyway, where is he? he is not with you?" I asked. I am curious but I know that I am also testing the water, fishing a truth about what happened between them. Shieru tensed at my choice of words, unconsciously toughen my suspicion.

"Did you fight with him?" I continued as she keeps silent at my questions.

"It's not that I fight with Ace..." She mumbled.

"But...?" I prompted.

"I just need some time to think." She continued. She sighed and looked up to the sky once more seems to lose her gaze in them.

Looking at her now, I realized that even though their relationship is changing at the back door, in front of us they still acted the same that's why we never suspect a thing. But now that I know, I started to notice a few different things, like how last time Ace dragged her somewhere alone, or that time when Shieru stiffened at Ace's touches or that time when I thought that she looked at Ace with an unsure expression... Oh, so there was something different.

"Would it be okay if I asked you questions?" her voice suddenly said successfully taking me back to the present.

"Of course you can. It's my job to take care of you, after all." I nodded at her.

"Shu said I cannot ask you because it might hurt you." She continued. Hurt me? what the hell, Shu?

"Why would Shu thinks it would hurt me?" I asked her again.

"It's about Ace and Shu said my questions are stupid. I don't have the right to..." She mumbled the last one making me unable to catch what she was saying. "Anyway, Shu said not to asked you because it was stupid questions." She said instead.

"Just ask. I am an adult, I can take care of myself and let me judge myself what can or can't hurt me." I convince her, besides there is no way I won't be curious after hearing that.

Shieru looks at me as if weighing my words before she nods.

"What is love?" she asked abruptly, but before I have time to think of an answer, she continued.

"I loved my brothers and I knew they loved me. Ace said he loves me. I love him too, but it seems that my love and his love is different. I don't understand..." she trails. She sighs once more... "The first time I watched him die, you know before we came here, I thought that it was not fair. He should not be killed because of that... and when we arrived here and somehow he is alive, I was so happy. At least he survived, not like..." She stopped once more, seems unable to find her words. And I started to suspect something ugly...

"Hime-chan, no... Shieru-chan, your brothers... are they... Did they..." _d_ _ied_ was left unsaid. I was not a sensitive person but somehow I was unable to say it to her. It might be because of the pain in her eyes when she turned to me when I started to question her brothers. I never finished my question but her nod implied that she understood what I was asking.

"Ace reminded me of them. So brave, so strong, so precious. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to love him. I wanted to stay by him and make sure that he is happy. Ace is not my brother but he is as precious as them and I love him, but it seems that I don't understand what love it is that I feel for him. I don't know how to explain it." she said.

"Maybe you should try to explain to me why do you think it is different, or how do you know that you love Ace, how about it?" I suggested.

"When my brothers are gone, I feel like my world crashed. I didn't want to live in the world anymore. I wanted to be with them but I can't because this life is... my life is precious"

"Precious?" I cut. Honestly, I thought _how presumptuous of you thinking of_ _that_ before I heard her answer.

"Of course it is! after all, this life is the life that they saved with the cost of their own. I couldn't just... just... just let it go because I can't live without them... and he asked... My other half, my soulmate, my precious twin, asked me to live. I can't, couldn't choose to die... and it's hurt remembering that I would soon be 15 years old. I would grow up... while he would be forever 14. It's unfair. It's hurt. I don't want to grow up without him, but he asked me to live... I, I..." She turned her head from me to hide her face, I let her wiped her tears, pretending that I didn't notice.

Shieru is just a child, I thought. She just a little girl that just lost her family and was desperately missed them. I put my hand on her head. I just suddenly got the urge to do that. Now I understand why Shu often does this to her. After knowing what she went through, she sure wakes your instinct to protect her.

"When I am with Ace, for the first time I thought that it is okay to stay alive. I want to see what the world has stored for him. He is a big brother, not mine but still a big brother. He didn't treat me like my brothers did, but his presence is as warm as them. He makes me want to protect him, his smile, his happiness and the same time make me feel safe around him. Sometimes he made me smile without me realizing it. I feel happy. I knew then that I love him, but it is different from his love because... because his love is..." She looks at me with uncertain gaze, and I understand.

"Because his love includes touching? hugging...?" I asked.

"I don't mind touching and hugging..." She mumbles.

"...Kissing and sex." I continue bluntly.

Shieru looked up at me at my words, opening her mouth and closing it again.

"You knew, does Shu knew too? He must be hated me more now, huh?" She said to herself, Taking the fact that I knew as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I might, ehem, heard you and him, yes, I knew," I said.

"I am sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's not something that you need to apologize for," I told her.

"But..."

"It's not. So, you don't like it when he kissed you, and you don't want to have sex with him? he is not forcing you, is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nobody ever touches me like that before. I know about sex. They taught me. But I never have sex before, my brothers always protected me. They want me to at least stay innocent in that aspect, to stay as a child as long as I can. To stay protected even though they knew there is no such thing as something called safe. Ace was the first. I don't feel forced, but I didn't want it either. I knew though that if I wanted to, I can stop him, I can fight him. Yet, I didn't. So, I don't know whether I wanted it or not... I have been trying to find the answer..." She trails.

Oh God, She looks so lost. Her expression hurting my heart so much. She is but a child. A child who understood that the world is ugly yet somehow was sheltered from it.

"Tell me," I said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Tell me how it happened. You and Ace." I continue.

"Why do you want to know? Wouldn't it hurt you if I told you?" She asked again with the tone full of uncertainty.

Honestly, I don't want to know, but I need to know to understand. I really want to help her understand her feeling, and also to help me accept that all of this is real. To differentiate between the real Ace and my idea of Ace. I have to start to accept that what I expect him to be is not always what he really is.

I told her so. I was thinking to lie to her and make an excuse that is more appropriate. I am glad that I didn't because somehow my true reason is as lame as it was is what convinced her to tell me what had happened.

I am speechless. I am not glad to hear that. Ace is, was... He is not bad exactly, and I somehow can understand why Shieru is this confused. What Ace did is not good but not bad either. He is not forcing himself on her but they didn't do it consensually either... I don't know how to explain it. The only thing I can think of is that it's stupid. He is stupid. Ace is stupid. Oh, God!

Shieru's expectant face is... I don't know. I am sorry Shieru-chan it's beyond me, I think. Wait until I see Ace... When I see him, I swear I am going to... Shieru is still looking at me expectantly... I need to think of something to say...

"Ciel... come back... what are you doing here?" a voice interrupted my musing, I would be glad if it wasn't his voice. Ace started to call Shieru Ciel after she told him that sometimes her brothers called her that because Ciel meant sky and they love the sky and Ciel and Shieru are written with the same characters in Japanese.

I look at him blankly for seconds, my mind remembering all the things I found out today and abruptly it stopped. My eyes found him. Out of nowhere, I am awake. I knew, even before all this. I just don't want to admit it. I trotted to him, he looked at me confusedly and his eyes widen more when I slapped his face with all my might.

"Ace!" Shieru shouts in alarm, then immediately went to him to check if he is alright.

"Wha... what, what did I do?" Ace asked me confusedly.

"She is not coming back with you. She is going to sleep with me tonight and you better think properly about what did you actually do to Shieru that is enough to make me hurt you." I told him.

I grab Shieru's hand which is on Ace's cheeks caressing the place where I had slapped him.

"Come on Shieru-chan, it's late. You need to rest." I said.

"But Ichinose-san, Ace is hurt..." She tried to argue.

"It's Miu and Ace is going to be alright, he will survive a night without you," I guide her to the direction of the room that we supposed to stay while glared at Ace and left him to stand confusedly at the deck.

We talked more in the room before I went to sleep. When morning comes, I knew that she didn't sleep the whole night as soon as I opened my eyes and saw her looking at the sea from the small glass window in the room. At the serene looks she has and the smile she gave me, I knew that she has found her answer. Surprisingly, from the bottom of my heart, I am glad.

I also have found my answer and stop denying what I know is real. Like how Shieru bravely trying hard to be alive (even though being alive is ironically killing her inside) for what she was asked for by her brothers. Like how she still able to find happiness and reason to be alive after all that happened in her life. From now on, I will face what I have been trying to avoid even before I come here. I will face and fight for my happiness without being afraid to be hurt, because even if I hurt, I know I can heal. I will stop running away. I will face my own feeling.

Both this world and the world that we left behind are real. When you realized that it's all real... You knew that it is time to get serious.


End file.
